A wide variety of consumer articles rely on fragrance compositions to enhance their appeal. Often the level of fragrance needed in an article to achieve significant human response is very low. This is particularly true for a fragrance that has a high tendency to diffuse under normal atmospheric conditions (high vapor pressure) and has a low odor threshold (high odor activity). Due to their nature, however, these fragrances are often lost during the stress of processing and/or distribution that occur during the chain of production. Attempts have been made to compensate for these losses by over-dosing the desired fragrance component. This technique, however, may be undesirable as it may contribute to an increased cost of production, overuse of the fragrance composition, and a longer-lasting scent that may be unpleasant to the user.
Lotion compositions on substrates, including wet wipes, contain many types of components which may generally fall into the category of fragrance compositions. Challenges may arise when there is a desire to change from production of an article incorporating a particular fragrance composition to an article incorporating a different fragrance composition. The production line generally has to be completely shut down and thoroughly cleaned prior to the introduction of the different fragrance composition in order to avoid cross-contamination of fragrance compositions. This may be costly for the manufacturer as time to produce articles is lost when a production line is shut down.
The lotion composition may incorporate an over-dosed amount of a fragrance. This over-dosing may allow the fragrance to be delivered to the user's skin, via the lotion, to provide an olfactory aesthetic benefit and to serve as a signal to the user that the skin is clean. The lotion composition, however, may remain on the skin for a lengthy period of time before either being absorbed by the skin or evaporating from the skin. The fragrance, therefore, also remains on the skin. While a user responds initially to the fragrance as a signal of cleanliness, the prolonged duration of the fragrance may serve as a continued reminder of the cleaning process. For example, if the user utilized the wipes in a diaper change, the initial scent of the fragrance may trigger a signal that the skin is clean. A prolonged exposure to the fragrance due to over-dosing of the fragrance in the composition, however, may continue to remind the user of the unpleasant task of the diaper change. A prolonged exposure to the fragrance may also result in olfactory adaptation in which the user becomes desensitized to the fragrance and may no longer respond to the fragrance as a signal of cleanliness.
It would be beneficial to provide a container comprising a fragrance composition in which the fragrance composition could be transferred to the contents of the container. It would be beneficial to provide a container comprising a fragrance composition in which the fragrance may be detected by the user each time the container is opened.